Is it over?
by Kitten-lover136
Summary: May always denied the fact that she loved Drew. But when she finally realized it, it was too late. He already found someone else, now did he? CS. MayXDrew


**Hi guys! I'm finally updating a one-shot! Though it's in the honor of my greatest friend, ANICA! *Clapping sound in the back-ground* Anyway, it's a CS story since she's craaazaaay about it!**

**So here's the summary**

**Summary:**

_May always denied the fact that she loved Drew. But when she finally realized it, it was too late. He already found someone else, now did he? CS. MayXDrew_

* * *

><p><strong>Is is over? Not!<strong>

**May's POV:**

I was waiting for my best friends at my apartment. Yes, I quit contests a long time ago. I won 3 contest cups already, so I didn't need to continue anymore. I'm really bored of contests now.

Anyway, as I decided to watch TV, the bell rang. My face immediately lightened up.

"Coming!" I yelled and went to open the door.

I opened the door and saw 3 familiar face.

"Leaf, Misty, Dawn! Come on in!" I chirped happily.

Leaf was a gorgeous light brown hair. She wore a green T-shirt with blue pants.

Misty was an orange haired tomboy. She wore light blue shirt with dark blue pants.

Dawn was a beautiful blue haired girl. She wore a blue Strip shirt and blue and white mini skirt.

The girls smiled at me and came inside.

"Alright! So, what do we do now?" My bubbly friend asked

"Talk Dawn, that's what we came here for." Misty said, rolling her eyes. I looked at them confused.

"Talk about what, guys?" I asked

"You and Drew obviously!" Leaf smirked

"For the last time guys, there is nothing going on about be and Drew!" I sighed frustrated.

"Oh really? Hmm, last time I checked, I remember Drew's fangirls chasing you until you were stuck. Drew kissed you, didn't he? And you locked yourself in your room all day, blushing like crazy." Dawn asked, and I blushed, remembering the event

"That has nothing to do with it! He was helping me!"

"Oh really? Then tell me, why did you dream about him?" Leaf asked, and I gulped.

"Think about it, May. Think about your feelings for him. Or it'll be too late." Dawn warned.

"But… how do I do that?" I asked

"Close your eyes Dawn. Think about the times you had with Drew. It helps." Dawn replied. I felt kinda bad for her. She realized her love for Paul a year ago, and he still treats her like shit. I wish Dawn would just date Lucas to make him jealous. Ursula would surely help Dawn.

I did what I was told, and started thinking about Drew in my head.

After a while, I started thinking about Brandon. I didn't feel any sparks, whereas I felt my cheeks heat up thinking about Drew. I then thought about those weird dreams with me kissing Drew and stuff. Me being married to Drew. About me marrying Drew. I then opened my eyes and looked at my eager friends. I looked at them with horror in my eyes.

"I'm…I'm…I'm in love… With Drew…!" I gasped. I couldn't believe it! So that's why I always got jealous of Drew's fangirls. That must be the reason I tried to be as close to him! That was the reason I was blushing and couldn't even face him when he kissed me! That was the reason why I always tripped and stuttered around him. Everything was obvious now. But the truth is, Drew doesn't even like me back. He loves to tease me, and make fun of me.

**Normal POV:**

"See May? We told you." Leaf finally said.

"Why don't you tell him?" Dawn asked, thinking about her own problems.

"Dawn, how? He doesn't like me back! He makes fun of me, treats me like shit!" May cried

"Just try sweetie. Everything will work out!" Misty smiled at May. May nodded at her, and then, they dragged May to the door, and kicked her out! Okay, the 4 of them were outside

"Drew? Yeah, it's Dawn. I really want you to take May out for dinner. Really, she's been in a terrible mood lately…. I really want to do it myself, but I have my own problems at hand…. Yea thanks Drew! You can pick her up in 10 minutes! Later!" Dawn dropped the call.

"Now all you need to do is confess, May. Who cares if he doesn't like you back?" Dawn smiled

"At least you told him-!"

"Yo March! What're you doing outside?" an arrogant voice asked

"Drew! Oh, I uhh… what are you doing here?" May asked him.

"And the name's May, not March, Grass-head."

"Dawnie here called me to take you out for dinner." Drew smirked, and flipped his hair. He had a girl hugging his arm.

"Uhh Drew? Who's that?" Leaf asked

"Oh, sorry. Misty, Dawn, Leaf and April, this is Chloe, my girlfriend." Drew introduced them to his 'girlfriend'. May's face went pale.

"Your…. Girlfriend…?" Dawn whispered, and Drew nodded happily.

"I've known Chloe since I was a baby. So you can guess the reason why we're dating." Drew smirked.

May was totally shocked. She couldn't speak, couldn't blink, couldn't move, and she couldn't think of anything. The only thing that she could hear was, Drew's introduction.

'_This is Chloe, my girlfriend'_

How can that be…?

"_Is Chloe, my girlfriend.'_

Why me…?

'_Chloe, my girlfriend."_

Why did this have to happen to me?

'_My girlfriend'_

No… This is not true…

'_Girlfriend'_

Just…not when she realized her feelings for him.

"Hey December, are you okay?" A voice snapped May out of her thoughts. She blinked and looked up at a worried Drew.

'_Why would he be worried?'_ May thoughts bitterly. She clenched her fists angrily, and bit her lower lip. She closed her eyes and looked down. Then, she looked back at him and smiled happily at the couple.

"Congratulations Drew! You have no idea how much I am happy for you!" May tried to keep her tears in, but failed. She immediately turned the other way, her friends watching sadly.

"Ummm sorry Drew, I… I don't feel like going out. I… I'm going inside. Later you guys." May walked towards her door, opened it, and slammed it shut.

'_Poor May…'_ Leaf and Misty thought.

'_She went through worse than I did…'_ Dawn really wanted to beat the crap out of Drew, well, all of them wanted to. Instead, the girls turned towards the couple and smiled forcefully at them.

"Sorry about May. She's been out of it lately. I just thought that going out for a bit would make her feel better." Dawn said, forcing her cheerful voice.

"Anyway, we've got to go Drew. Later, and _it's so nice _to meet you, Chloe."

The girls walked away trying their best not to act angry.

"Oh Dawn? Paul wanted to talk to you! He's at his house!" Drew yelled at Dawn, who simply nodded.

"You go, Dawn. Perhaps Paul's going to confess!" Leaf smiled at Dawn, who nodded and ran off.

oOo

It had been a week since the girls and Drew last saw May. She locked herself in her apartment, and refused to even open the door. Heck, she even refused to answer any calls!

Paul finally confessed to Dawn, who was sad and happy at the same time. She told Paul about the May-Drew incident and had a difficult time trying to stop Paul from murdering Drew.

She swore she heard him whisper 'When I get my hands on you, you bastard, you'll wish you were never even born…' dangerously, making her sweat-drop.

"What's up with May? She hasn't replied or talked to me all day!" Drew groaned

"Why do you even care?" Asked Paul

"May's my best friend and rival, of course I care about her!"

"Yeah right. I'm out of here." Paul growled, and walked away.

"Why's everyone so mad at me for?" Drew thought out loud.

"Maybe because you were so stupid to realize May loved you!" Misty screamed with rage, and Drew's eyes widened.

"Wait-what?" Then it hit him. When he introduced her to his girlfriend, she was so shocked, and left. She hadn't answered his call or texted him because of that! How stupid could he be?!

"Dammit I only wanted to make her jealous!" Drew groaned.

"You what?!" The girls were confused, so Drew explained his plan to me.

"Truth is, Chloe's my cousin. She told me she's help me get May jealous. And now, our relationship is ruined!"

"There's time, Drew! Go on and tell her!" Leaf smiled.

And Drew nodded, and ran towards May's house.

oOo

At the same moment, May wanted to get some fresh air, so she washed her face and put on some clothes and went out. She was just about to cross the road when she heard someone yelling.

"May! Hey, wait! There's something I need to tell you!" It was Drew. May abruptly stopped, thankfully she hadn't started to cross the road. Drew ran up to her, and started panting and trying to catch his breath

"Drew…? What're you doing here?" May asked, tilting her head.

"To talk to you…!" Drew gasped out.

"Why…?" May asked.

"I'm sorry May!"

"For what?"

"For hurting you, that's why!"

May giggled

"Hey, I'm happy that you've got yourself a gf!" May smiled, and Drew raised his brow at her.

"May, Chloes my cousin." Drew said seriously, and May stopped whatever she was doing,

"WHAT?! But why did you say she was your girlfriend?!" May was shocked.

"So you're not in love with anyone?"

"Actually, there is someone I love." Drew answered, and May felt more broken than she already felt.

"So…Who's the lucky girl?" May asked. Even though she loved him, she had to be happy for him, right?

"Right in front of me." Drew smirked

"What do you mean?" May asked, confused.

"Words don't explain quite well. Should I show it with actions?" Drew asked smirked, and May nodded, still confused.

She gasped when she felt Drew's lips on hers. She smiled. She got the message. He loved her. She was the lucky girl. So May closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him back.

"Love you too, Drew"

* * *

><p><strong>So…How was it? I know it's not that great. This was a random idea… Alright, me a few friends including Anica, were playing truth and dare when Anica dared me to write her a contestshipping story so I did! I completed my dare! Yay! Anyway, review guys! And I hope you like it, all of you! Enjoy (I think) reading it, Anica!<strong>

**~Kitten-lover136**


End file.
